issei hyoudo es un super saiyajin
by Touma605
Summary: que pasa si issei es un saiyajin pero lo despierta el poder, cuando rias lo traiciona, junto con sus miembros de la nobleza, pero cuando el protagonista ascienden en el super saiyajin face 2 por tanto poder se habré un agujero dimensional, y se encuentran con su contra parte que es el hermano mayor de gohan y goten, y mas el esposo de rias gremory de la dimencion de son issei.
1. Chapter 1

que pasa si issei es un saiyajin pero lo despierta el poder, cuando rias lo traiciona, junto con sus miembros de la noblesa, pero cuando el protagonista acienden en el super saiyajin face 2 por tanto poder se habre un agujero dimencional, y se encuentran con su contraparte que es el hermano mayor de gohan y goten, y mas el esposo de rias gremory de la dimencion de son issei.

discraimer esta historia no me pertenecen.  
CC: no tengo los derechos de autor de dragon ballz y High School DXD.

historia comienza.  
issei: no pude ayudar a buchou joder porque fui debil, yo deveria aver ganado, pero lo que debil que fui no lo pude ayudar.

un circulo magico de la familia phenex aparece.  
riser: te encontre que pasa te estaba buscando.  
issei: riser que haces aqui o solo vienes a burlarte de mi, se que me odias.  
riser: nunca dije que te odiaba, y ademas solo vine para ver como te encontrabas.  
issei: de ser malvado era una fachada verdad.  
riser: jajajajjajajajajajaja me pi astes jejejeje si eso era una atuacion solo lo hice, para que rias me odiara, porque yo amo a otra persona que jure casarme,.  
issei: enserio jejeje pensava que eras un mujeriego.  
riser: que gracioso, pero dejame decirte que usted no eres debil solo que no has entrenedo a lo mejor de ti, si entrenas mejor sera mas fuerte que un demonio ultimate.  
issei: creo que tienes rason jejeje.  
riser: ves no estes triste, bueno quiero pedirte perdon por esa vez que mi peon te golpeo jejejje a ellas no le gusta que hablen mal de mi, issei: no hay problema, jejeje.  
riser: pues oye puedo ser tu amigo, jejejeje bueno si usted quieres.  
issei: claro seremos amigos.  
riser: jejeje gracias.  
un circulo de la familia gremori aparece.

rias: vaya si estas tu y riser, jajaja pensaba que la odiabas,  
issei: perdon por ser debil solo es que me fartaba, mas entrenamientos.  
rias: a ajajajajajja que gracioso tu entrenar para ser fuerte, jajajaja te digo la verdad yo solo te ultilize para cumplir mi capricho, usted solo te revivi porque tenias el booste gead, y ademas ya que no pudistes cumplir tu mision te quitare la piesas evil.  
riser: rias no te atrevas porque si lo haces issei-san morira.  
rias: no me importa solo lo ultilize para cumplir esa mision para que yo no me casaria contigo, pero el estupido, perdion y me tengo que casarme contigo.  
riser:no lo hagas pense que lo amabas rias.  
rias: nunca penser que riser phenex seria un buena persona jajaja defendiendo a una basura, como ese peon.  
kiba: solo lo usabamos para cumplir la mision que buchou queria.  
issei: pense que me amabas, eso significa que tu eres peor que raynare.  
rias: no me compares con ellas basura, mejor te quitare las piesas.

rias y los demas se hacerco, y una circulo magico aparecio, y rias metio sus manos, asia el pecho de issei, y las piesas estaba saliendo.

noooooooooooooo agaggagagagahagaga noooooooooooooooooo aaaaagggggrrrr.  
riser: noooo para no le hagas da o a issei. paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rias: jajajajjajajajaja eso te pasa por no cumplir esa meta jajajaja ahora moriras.  
issei:gagagsgagsgfagfssgagagaaaaaaaaaagrrrr.

issei se habia desma ado, pero en su mete.

subescape.

issei: en donde estoy, parece que mori, esa perraaaaaa me mato no debi confiar en ella. issei penso con tristesa.

no estas muerto solo estas en tu consiente.  
issei: quien eres.  
?:yo soy tu abuelo, soy un saiyajin me llamo broly, parece que te ultilizaron esa perra, me la van a pagar con todos su familia lo matare, cuando regrese a la tierra.  
issei: eres mi abuelo, pero como entonces soy mitad extranjero.  
broly: asi es no eres humano eres saiyajin, pero nunca pense que serias metad saiyajin jejeje y pareces que eras un pervetido y eres debil pero no lo culpo nunca entrenastes, pero te despertare tu poder porque no tengo mucho tiempo.  
issei: entonces si soy un saiyajin entonces porque no estas con nosotros abuelo.  
broly: porque estaba de viaje en un planeta que es parecida que esta, jejejejeje.  
issei: bueno y entonces como estas en mi mente.  
broly: porque cuando nacistes deje un poco de mi ki para que un dia que usted estas en peligro, yo te despertara tu poder escondido.  
issei: ya veo entonces dejarme despertar ese poder para vengarme, de esa perra, gremori.  
broly: esta bien. pero esto va a doler jjejeje. estas listo,.  
issei: estoy listo.

en el mundo real.

rias: parece que ya murio jajajajajaja asta eso no aguanta, que patetico.  
kiba: si es era muy debil.  
koneko:que debil.  
todos que patetico.  
riser: como pudieron hacerle, esto a issei, se supone que el era, su amigo.  
y familia, ustedes no parecen ser gremory, son una escusa patetica de una familia.  
rias: ya callate cuando usted y yo estemos casados, te voy a torturarte jajajajajaj.  
riser: jajajajajajjaja se que ivan a pasar, es por eso que le pedi a mi familia, que si rias era, mala para una esposa, yo le grabaria lo que ella pensaba,.  
rias: jajajjajaa y con que lo vas hacer,.  
riser: jajajjajajaja con esto. esta grabadora esta grabando eesta conversacion, y lo estan viendo tu familia y creo que yta vienen.  
en las manos de riser, era una grabadora, comun y corriente, pero su magia era que graba y lo trasmite en la tv, en las persona que el due o quiere que trasmite.

un circulo magico de la familia gremory y phenex aparecieron.

se or gremory: rias gremory, me puedes explicar esta situacion.  
se ora gremory: y dime rias porque matastes a tu peon verdad.  
se or phenex: parece que la hija gremory era una persona distinta.  
se ora phenex: pobre muchacho, el amaba a su hija se or gremory, pero su hija la ultilizo, por sus fines egoistas.

antes que la familias hablaran mas un rugido se escucho.

issei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg.

a las familia, se sorprendieron por lo que estaba pasando hice estaba de pie y vivo.  
rias: como es posible nadie puede sobrevivi, a la extracion de las piesas evil.

las familia, pensaba li mismo antes que continuaran hablando, issei las interrumpe.

issei: rias porque me traicionastes yo te amaba y luche con riser para salvarte por ese compromiso, pero eres igual que esa angel caido, tal para cual, me traicionastes y dejarme decirte que nuncaaaa te voy a perdonaaaaaaaar.  
una energia estaba rodeando a issei, pero esa aura era dorada,

rias: que pasa por que el esta vivo y porque con ese poder el no lo tenia antes.  
riser: jajajajajjjajajjaja aparecen que nunca investigastes sobre issei, bueno dejarme decirte que issei, al principio no era humano el es mitad humano y mitad extrangero,

antes eso las familias gremory y phenex, se sorprendido.

esto es imposible nadie tiene este poder, eso era lo piensamiento de los demas.

issei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.  
su cabello de issei estaba poniendo dorado, sus ojos en verdes jades, sus musculo se estaba poniendo anchos.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggggggggggg.

una explocion de energia exploto.

todo el mundo se cubria sus ojos.

la energia era tan poderoso, que un agujero negro se comio a issei,

cuando esa energia, termino, todos vieron que no estaba issei.

riser: nooo isseiiiiiiiiiiiiiii porque el era mi primer amigo sincerooo waaaaaaaaaa, riser estaba llorando por perder a su amigo, y sus noblesa, de riser estaba maldiciendo a rias y su noblesa.

se ora gremory: rias por aver echo esto usted sera castigada despues hablaremos de eso.  
se or gremory: por tu actos has marchado el nombre gremory, y por esa su castigo es ir a la dimencion donde cayo, el chico y sacarlo.

se ora phenex: se or y se ora gremory, este contrato se rompe no quiero que mi hija se case, con esta chica no se sabe si ella haga lo mismo a mi hijo, y no quiero eso.  
se or phenex,: si ese contrato de matrimonio se cancela.

riser: al parecer se cancelo y te salistes con la tuya, maldita perra, por tu culpa issei, fue tragado por ese agujero demencional, y no se sabe que dimencion se fue, ya estas contenta, gremory, espero que este vivo, porque si el esta muerto, tu te vas arrempetir por aver traicionado a issei.  
con eso tanto phenex y gremory se fueron.

rias y los demas estaban asustado porque estaban en problemas.  
rias: que ise lo eche a perde.  
akeno: issei, nonononononono.  



	2. capitulo 2 la llegada de issei hyoudo

capitulo 1 la llegada de issei hyoudo.

son issei estaba en la casa de sus padre, junto con su esposa rias,  
que estaba embarazada de 6 meses, pero para issei era un buen dia, queria visitar a ellos y queria decirle que le ayudaran, aque nombre,  
podria decidir si es hombre seria natsu, si es mujer seria gokan,  
el nombre femenino de su padre goku, y el queria ese nombre.

issei estaba caminando asta le dijo asu esposa,  
oye rias tu crees que mis padres, estaran en casa, dijo issei.  
rias no sabia que hiba a decir pero tuvo una idea,  
yo creo que estaran alegres, mas tu padre porque pronto tendra, una nieto/nieta, y aparte tu padre acaba de regresar bueno resusito,  
entre los muertos y aparte le gano a ese monstro, de manji boo, dijo rias.  
a issei estaba sorprendido, el sabia que su padre resusito hace 8 meses.  
bueno vamos dijo issei.  
antes que continuara su viaje, ubo un agujero negro y alli salio un chico,  
que se parecia mucho a su esposo, para rias se sorprendio, porque a ese chico,  
se parece mucho tanto, oye querido a ese chico se parece mucho a ti dijo rias.  
para issei estaba sorprendido nunca imagino que ese chico saliera a ese,  
agujero negro, mas que ese chico se pareciera mucho a el, yo creo que si lo llevamos con mis padres y le curamos, el podria.  
respondernos algunas preguntas, dijo issei.

en la casa de los sons.

goku y su familia estaba, viendo la television, cuando el timbre suena.

goku habre la puerta puede ser que sea issei y su esposa, dijo milk.  
estabien goku se para y va donde esta la puerta, y habre.

hola padre como estas, dijo issei.  
estoy bien y tu hijo dijo goku.  
yo bien solo pasabamos a saludar y darles una noticias buenas dijo issei.  
vale bueno pasen, dijo goku.  
gracias papa dijo issei.}

cuando paso issei adentro goku se dio cuenta que issei estaba cargando a un,  
chico el iba a preguntas asta que issei le gano.  
se que vas a preguntar de quien es este muchacho, pero despues te cuento,  
esto dijo issei.

cinco minutos despues.

issei despierta y ve que estaba en un cuerto que no conocia, el estaba confundido,  
desde cuando estaba en su casa, pero ahora recuerda lo que habia pasado.

maldita rias nunca supe que me iba a traicionar dijo issei.

calmate compa ero, se como te sientes, pero primero vamos,  
a entrenarte para que te hagas fuerte y asi podrias conseguir,  
tu venganza dijo draig.

tienes razon draig dijo issei.

2 minutos despues.

son issei va donde estaba el chico y ve a su esposa que tambien parecia preocupada,  
y cuando habre la puerta, y ve al chico que estaba pensando en algo.

veo que despertastes, y dime en donde eres y porque te pareces mucho a mi dijo son issei.

pero para issei apenas se dio cuenta de la prensencia de su contraparte, y se iba a pedir disculpa, por su ignorancia asta que vio a rias, y tuvo un recuerdo, de como rias lo traicionaba y eso se enfurecio, y dijo oye que haces aqui maldita no te vasta a hacerme sufrir pero ahora creastes un clon de mi para torturarme dijo issei enfurecido.

para rias a ese insulto le hizo senti mal, pero tambien le hizo enojar y dijo, quien te cres que eres para insultarme, dijo rias enojada.

callate tu eres la parsona que me hizo sufrir, dijo issei.

que de que hablas, y aparte quien eres tu y porque te pareces a mi esposo dijo issei.

de que hablas y por cierto quien esposo es de que hablas dijo issei.

soy yo y te dijera que dejaras de insultar a mi esposa o te matare, y por cierto quien eres tu y porque te pareces a mi, dijo son issei.

tienes razon porque nos parecemos mucho issei pensamiento.

no sera que estemos en otra dimencion diferente, dijo draig.

creo que si pero como, pensamiento issei.

yo creo que fue el agujero negro, que nos llevo a este nuevo dimencion, dijo draig.

si tienes razon draig, dijo issei.

ya tengo una teoria que puede ser que soy tu osea soy tu contraparte, y soy un issei de un dimencion diferentes dijo issei.

ya veo entonces es por eso que odias a rias, porque tu rias de tu dimencion te hizo sufrir, verdad y es por eso que odias a mi esposa, dijo son issei.

si es verdad tu no te equivocas, odio a rias pero a tu esposa no la odio y lo siento por insultar a usted, dijo issei.

para nada tus disculpa, son aceptada se que mi contraparte fue malvada contigo, pero en esta dimencion estoy casada con tu contraparte, y te puedo ayudarte en algo y aparte estoy embarazada de 6 meses y tanto tu i ise-kun son tu y empocas palabras tu tambien eres mi esposo, dijo son gremory rias.

ante lo dicho a issei le salieron lagrimas, y abrazo a la rias de la dimencion de son issei.

en su pensamiento de rias gremory son, pobre si mi contraparte le hizo esto me gustaria matarla, a este chico se ve que es igual que mi querido esposo,  
pero cuando el este aqui yo le ayudare y le dare el amor que deberia tener, pensamiento rias gremory son.

pobre chico, este chico tiene su corazon roto, le ayudaremos, y le permitire conpartir a mi esposa, ya que somos la misma persona, jejeje.

asta aqui le capitulo ya que me dio weba de seguir escribiendo, asta entonce, me despido.

touma605 alias kaishikaith13, y si pueden visita a mi canal de youtube.

que se llama kaishikaiyh13.

en el proximo capitulo, capitulo 3 el entrenamiento de issei y domina la trasformacion del super saiyajin legendario.

asta luego chaos. 


End file.
